Love Boat
by Elyzchan
Summary: UA, un cross entre les G-Boys et La Croisière s'amuse !!! C'est NOEL !!!Romance à fond !!! One shot !!! un peu sex, pas lemon, sniff


Titre : Love Boat  
Auteur : Lyz'chan  
Genre : la croisière s'amuse, romance  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Couples : 13x6; 2+1, 1+2, 4+3, 3+4, Sally + Wufei  
Pitit préambule : Univers très parallèle, perso complètement OOC, ma première fic... Il est permis de fredonner le générique du feuilleton en lisant la fic... Pas de lemon : j'sais pô les écrire...T-T ! GROS SOUPIR des G-boys.... Bon ça va hein ! ! ! Si par bonheur quelqu'un voulait se dévouer.... Moi, chuis d'ac ! ! ! N'hésitez surtout pô ! ! ! ! BIG BIZ ! ! !  
Love Boat...  
  
L'ensemble du personnel navigant sur célèbre yacht "Gundam W" se tenait en rang dans le Hall de Réception, attendant avec impatience les nouveaux clients embarquant pour une croisière dans les Mers du Sud. Cette traversée pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, regroupait le personnel célibataire autour de leur Capitaine Howard, ce qui faisait régner une atmosphère très chaleureuse. Les clients bien moins nombreux qu'en été, se divisaient en deux catégories : les couples en lune de miel et les célibataires en quête de l'âme sœur. Le climat chaud et humide favorisait les rapports humains très rapprochés...  
  
Chapitre 1 : Exiting and new...  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner, affichait un sourire radieux. Il allait enfin vivre seul ... enfin pour deux semaines seulement ... et pour une croisière sans escale dont la sécurité avait été renforcée ... Mais, il se sentait enfin libre. Il ne remercierait jamais assez ses sœurs d'avoir plaidé sa cause auprès de son père jusqu'à lui casser les oreilles du matin au soir et du soir au matin. L'argument décisif étant apporté par l'aînée : " A vivre avec un essaim de femmes, il ne deviendra jamais un Homme, Ton Fils !!! "  
  
Le cœur de Trowa-le-glaçon-Barton rata un battement lorsque le sourire éclatant, ci-dessus présenté, fissura la coquille de glace qui le protégeait de l'extérieur. La seule manifestation visible en fut un regard trop appuyé et bien trop brillant, mais elle passa inaperçue dans le grand brouhaha de l'Arrivée des voyageurs. Trowa se reprit et entama un morceau de bienvenue sur son Saxophone, respectant le protocole d'accueil avec un quart de seconde de retard.  
  
Duo Maxwell, barman de son état, fidèle à lui-même faisait déjà la conversation à la moitié des arrivants, souriant et plaisantant, il distribuait clés des cabines et recommandations, secondant dans sa tâche Hirde, la jolie hôtesse d'accueil, sous le regard bienveillant du Capitaine du navire. Wufei s'affairait devant le buffet qu'il avait dressé, redressant les ailes de poulet et achevant avec un soin maniaque la présentation des petits fours.   
  
Deux arrivants attirèrent soudain l'attention générale en se plottant outrageusement et goulûment. Un bel homme élancé au costume chamarré d'or et de broderies, embrassait avec passion un beau blond dont les cheveux platine tombaient jusqu'à son postérieur rebondi. "Il s'agit du richissime Treize Krushinada et de son ami Zechs Merquise" murmurèrent quelques voix.  
  
Les conversations reprirent de plus belle à l'arrivée de la célèbre Relena Peacecraft, Princesse du Royaume de Sank. Petit royaume certes, mais véritable princesse... Cette dernière trottina avec grâce jusqu'au Capitaine et roucoula devant ses politesses.   
  
Sally Po, respectée médecin de bord, observait avec bienveillance les nouveaux arrivants. Cette année encore la croisière devrait être calme, sans grand risque sanitaire, et elle aurait surtout à réparer les cœurs brisés de ses patients ... Quoique... elle remarqua un jeune homme brun hirsute au regard glacé et calculateur, qui telle une machine à tuer observait les lieux de manière tactique et professionnelle. " Un tueur... " pensa-t-elle avec un frisson d'angoisse, hmmm, " vu le nombre de VIP, ce doit être un garde du corps... oui sûrement, vu que Mr Winner se promène seul et apparemment libre... Je vais quand même l'aborder cela me donnera une idée..."  
  
Heero-le-Soldat-Parfait-Yuy se tourna vers Sally un demi-sourire de circonstance plaqué sur son visage froid et entama la conversation par un de ces fameux " Hm... ? ".   
Sally s'approcha de lui la main tendue " Bienvenue, Je suis Sally Po, médecin à bord, vous êtes Japonais, il me semble... "  
Heero la dévisagea avant de serrer la main offerte avec poigne " Vous, chinoise, Hm ? "  
" Vouis, admit-elle, tout comme notre cuisinier, Wufei Chang" ajouta-t-elle pour faire la conversation.  
Le ton de Sally se fit imperceptiblement plus doux et caressant lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de son compatriote, Heero enregistra cette information et se détendit légèrement, il avait tout d'abord cru que Sally était une sorte de nympho en venant vers lui, recherchant le contact physique. Mais puisque son cœur était pris, c'était pour une autre raison qu'elle était venue le sonder... la méfiance envers un passager qui n'était pas venu se détendre... Il avait manqué de prudence, ou plus simplement, Sally était une personne particulièrement observatrice. Il lui adressa donc un grand sourire ne voulant pas paraître plus dangereux qu'il n'était. Sally s'en contenta et se tourna vers un jeune homme blond qui souriant aux anges.  
  
Heero se mit en devoir d'obtenir la clé de sa cabine. Un tourbillon de cheveux nattés aux yeux d'améthyste lui tomba dessus littéralement, et il rattrapa Duo comme il le put, c'est à dire de façon très étroite. Les deux jeunes gens virent le temps s'arrêter le temps d'une respiration blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, étrangement émus. Mais cela ne dura qu'une moitié de seconde, Duo se remis vite sur pied et serra vigoureusement les mains de son " Sauveur " lui promettant une consommation gratuite au bar dans l'hilarité générale. Heero se gratta la tête légèrement, et grommela un " Hm ". Finalement ce Baka d'Américain lui permettait de détourner les soupons qui pesaient sur lui depuis que Sally était venue lui parler, en effet il avait pu observer que le Capitaine suivait des yeux la jeune femme lui désigner les personnes à surveiller en leur souhaitant la bienvenue, le fait qu'il ait été le premier sur la liste n'était que trop clair... Enfin, il devrait donner au Capitaine la lettre de recommandation que lui avait confiée Mr Raberba Winner au plus vite afin d'éclaircir sa situation.  
Chapitre 2 : What expecting you...  
" Ma première soiréééééééééée... " chantonna Quatre devant sa garde robe. Un doux fou-rire le saisit en pensant au visage crispé de son père démontrant l'inquiétude exagérée qu'il manifestait en permanence envers son fils unique, héritier chouchouté par ses sœurs, élevé dans une cage dorée... Quatre finit par se calmer et décida de profiter un max de cette semi-liberté si difficilement obtenue... Pensant y trouver un flacon de parfum, il ouvrit enfin le cadeau de départ offert par ses sœurs avec l'instruction expresse de l'ouvrir discrètement lors de sa première soirée à bord. Son visage prit soudain la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre devant les dizaines de préservatifs de toutes sortes qui se répandaient sur son lit et le recueil relié s'intitulant " Kama-Sutra ".  
  
Duo, se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau s'activant derrière son bar, soutenant trois conversations en même temps et préparant ses cocktails avec force acrobaties et jongleries. " Je suis l'arrière petit cousin de Tom Cruise " soutenait-il hilare à une jeune fille en pâmoison devant lui. Sa longue natte voletant derrière lui accentuait son aspect androgyne. Pour les besoins du service il avait enfilé un uniforme beaucoup plus léger que l'habituel costume blanc à boutons dorés qu'arboraient tous ses collègues. Sa chemisette blanche à manches courtes savamment ouverte laissait entrevoir des muscles dorés parfaitement dessinés qui émouvaient déjà bien des passagères solitaires.  
  
Wufei, passant par là, et ayant fini son service fut aspiré malgré lui dans ce tourbillon de paroles et se retrouva avec un cocktail tigré (spéciale dédicace à Asuka-sama) devant lui et fut contraint de le siroter tranquillement. Pas mécontent de s'octroyer une pause, ce qui était particulièrement rare dans sa vie de perfectionniste-cuisinier-maniaque, il s'accouda au bar et se tourna vers la piste de danse sur laquelle se retrouvaient déjà les premiers couples formés depuis ce matin même et les jeunes mariés en lune de miel. Il se sentait étrangement seul dans cette foule d'amoureux transis. Quelque part en lui son cœur se réveillait discrètement.  
  
Treize et Zechs en pleine étreinte passionnée se fondaient remarquablement dans la masse ne provoquant plus aucun émoi. L'ensemble de la population navigante ayant admis et accepté leur amour si démonstratif qu'il ne pouvait être que sincère. La tolérance et l'amour étaient encouragés par le Capitaine, surtout en cette période de Noël. En effet, le nombre restreint de passagers comme de personnel navigant, lui avait permis de mettre en place un jeu qui renforçait le sentiment d'être une grande famille (en plus de celui d'être dans le même bateau) ; Le Jeu de l'Echange de Cadeaux : chaque participant piochant le nom d'un autre participant devait lui offrir un cadeau original au cours de la soirée du 24 Décembre, ce qui faisait que chacun recevait un cadeau et en offrait un à son tour. Très convivial, ce jeu avait tout de même un arbitre, le Capitaine, qui veillait à ce qu'aucun ne soit lésé ou mis en danger par un participant. Cette année en raison de la présence de la Princesse Relena, voyageurs et personnel allaient être mélangés pour le tirage au sort et cela alimentait bien des conversations. D'autant plus que les échanges de partenaires étaient permis afin de laisser les couples se former pour passer le réveillon.  
  
" HEY ! Monsieur-le-Bô-GOSSE ! J'vous avais promis un verre ! ", s'écria Duo un verre dans chaque main.  
OMAE O KUROSU BAKA, pensa Heero qui tourna son regard cobalt vers notre barman hilare, peu affecté par la menace contenue en lettres de feu dans les yeux d' Heero-le-Soldat-Parfait-Yuy.   
" Mon NOM est Yuy, Heero Yuy ! " grinça-t-il en direction de l'excité à la natte.  
" ENCHANTE !!!! Je suis Duo Maxwell, pour vous servir, Heero-san ! Et voici une spécialité nipponne de ma fabrication, un Saké bien glacé, j'appelle ça un "Fuji Yama", mais je vous demande la permission de l'appeler "Heero's Spécial" dorénavant ! C'est nippon ni mauvais...etc ... "  
Ce dernier finit par s'accouder au bar afin de ne pas attirer plus encore l'attention, et tenta de vaincre le bavardage incessant d'un Duo branché sur du deux cent mille volts. Il se surprit soudain à sourire à l'une des remarques particulièrement grinçantes du barman à propos de la Princesse Relena qui se pavanait à quelques mètres de là. Heero se secoua légèrement, fit un signe de tête à Duo et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque ce dernier le retint par la manche.   
" Heero-sama, je tiens à vous faire savoir que vous avez battu le record de mon ami Trowa-le-musicien-congelé, ce qui porte à 20 minutes le temps que j'ai mis à vous décrocher un sourire, en conséquence de quoi, un nouveau verre gratuit vous attendra ici au cours de cette soirée ! "  
Heero, abasourdi par cette tirade, rappela sa concentration à lui, ce bavard d'Américain avait réussi à le contaminer en faisant entrer un peu de la gaieté ambiante en lui, et cela n'était pas bon pour sa mission. Il s'éloigna donc de ce lieu de perdition et chercha son client du regard...   
  
Heureusement, Quatre n'avait pas bougé, ça faisait donc bien une demi heure que le blond milliardaire était accoudé à un petit guéridon près de l'estrade, contemplant la bouche ouverte et les yeux brillants un pianiste plutôt doué dont les délicates harmonies semblaient émaner des cieux après le jacassement insupportable de ce Baka aux yeux étrangement beaux. Heero stoppa net son élan, "depuis quand, je trouve une quelconque beauté à quelque chose?" s'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant lentement non loin de son client. La douce musique entraînait ses pensées bien loin de son travail et tournaient principalement autour d'une certaine tête-à-claque aux yeux d'améthyste. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les objectifs prioritaires de sa mission et contrôla pour la centième fois le périmètre.  
Chapitre 3 : The Love Boat ...  
Tous les passagers du yacht s'étaient réunis dans le grand Salon de Réception, seuls quelques mécaniciens surveillaient la bonne marche du navire. Le Tirage au sort allait commencer. Le Capitaine fit un rapide discours et expliqua les règles du jeu sous les cris faussement surpris de ses invités. Chaque personne présente devant tirer au sort un nom et se faire enregistrer auprès de Hirde ou Sally, une fois cela fait, les couples seraient fixés, ce qui laissait la soirée entière pour les échanges...  
  
Relena se présenta la première puis se fut le Capitaine qui se prêta au jeu, tous s'amusèrent beaucoup des mimiques et grimaces qu'affichaient les différents participants et les paris allaient bon train sur les partenaires des personnes les plus en vues. Notre p'tit couple Treize et Zechs fit encore sensation en s'écriant " Mamour, quelle horreur, je ne t'ai pas tiré !!! " Obligeamment, les personnes ayant eu le nom de l'un d'entre eux s'offrirent à l'échanger, et tout s'arrangea pour le mieux dans le soulagement général.  
  
La musique et la danse reprirent leurs droits et la salle ne retentit plus que des tubes que mixait un Dj à la mode. Des échanges plus discrets avaient encore lieu. Sally se mit en quête du participant ayant tiré le doux nom du cuisinier. Elle passa au bar, Duo savait forcément quelque chose.  
  
Quiconque ayant observé Wufei s'activant dans sa cuisine aurait pensé voir un maître de Kung Fu tant ses mouvements étaient souples et précis. Les légumes semblaient se fondre d'eux même en fines lamelles, les viandes se trémoussaient dans les poêles et les fourneaux, les assiettes se dressaient fièrement en rang telles des soldats méritants dans l'attente de leur décoration gagnée au combat. Deux assistants secondaient leur Chef afin que chaque passager puissent être servis en un temps record. Pour l'heure, Wufei décorait un énorme gâteau qui viendrait clore la soirée dans quelques heures à peine. Tout à son travail, il laissa vagabonder ses pensées autour du nom que le destin lui avait attribué : Sally Po. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec la belle asiatique, sa retenue, son sérieux et sa douceur lui permettait de le comprendre mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sa froideur apparente l'avait toujours écarté du reste de l'équipage, mais Wufei ne s'en plaignait pas, absorbé par son travail auquel il se consacrait tout entier. Aucune femme n'avait jusqu'alors trouvé grâce à ses yeux, malgré les cohortes de passagères en chaleurs que son indifférence émoustillaient. Aucune n'avait réussi à l'atteindre avant Sally... Ce soir, dans cette ambiance à l'eau de rose, Wufei se décida à sonder véritablement son cœur. Et ce qu'il y vit fut surprenant : des dizaines voire des centaines de Sally lui souriait, hochait la tête gravement ou le regardait franchement les yeux brillants d'espoir. Interloqué, il interrompit son travail et resta un instant immobile.   
" Espoir ? " pensa-t-il une rose en pâte d'amande à la main... " Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de penser à l'amour "...  
  
" Duo ? DUO MAXWELL ! " appeal Sally  
Les beaux yeux du barman étaient lointains et brumeux si bien qu'ils en paraissaient mauves, Duo frottait sans s'en rendre compte le même verre depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le bar avait été déserté par les passagers qui s'étaient répartis entre la piste de danse et les petites tables à l'éclairage plus intime. Duo avait alors sombré, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans une rêverie douce et amère à propos d'amis perdus et d'autres fêtes de Noël. Il sursauta au troisième appel de Sally et s'ébroua comme un jeune chat.   
" Vouiiiiiii... ? " dit-il en souriant  
Sally eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui demander d'explication quant à son comportement et Duo lui en savait gré. Il se sentait encore tout ému de ses émotions passées.  
" Qu'il y a-t-il pour ton service Miss-super-doc Sally ? " plaisanta-t-il un sourire en coin.  
" Oh ! Toi et ta manie de rebaptiser tout le monde ! A croire que tu as un problème avec ton nom ... " Elle avait remarqué qu'un sourire triste s'était affiché furtivement sur les lèvres de Duo, ne voulant être indiscrète elle recentra sa conversation. " Mais je ne suis pas venue pour entreprendre ta psychanalyse, d'ailleurs tu devrais consulter un de ses jours, mais pour une requête très heu ... personnelle... " elle hésita un instant, comment demander ça à Duo et qu'il n'en souffle mot à quiconque...  
" Confie toi au Père Duo ! Je suis une tombe pour les histoires de cœur... " la rassura-t-il.   
" Pourrais-tu demander à ta copine Hirde le nom du passager devant offrir un cadeau à Wufei, je ne l'ai pas sur ma liste et je connais quelqu'un qui souhaite prendre sa place... "  
" Et bien tu peux d'ors et déjà informer ce "quelqu'un" que c'est dans la poche!!! " se vanta Duo, en appuyant sur le " quelqu'un " ce qui fit légèrement rosir son interlocutrice.   
" Hiiiiiirde!!!!! " héla Duo au passage de la jeune fille.  
" Vouiiiiiiiiii!!! Duuuuuuuuooooooooo!!! " chantonna Hirde se moquant gentiment de son ami.  
Sally s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible.  
" Peux tu me dire en grand secret sitopléééé le nom du Papa Noël secret de Wufei, cuisinier, et de Monsieur Heero Yuy, passager, c'est-pas-pour-moi-juste-pour-des-clients-ne-le-raconte-à-personne-promis-juré ??? " souffla Duo à l'oreille de son amie.  
Hirde se rembrunit légèrement, elle aimait Duo de tout son cœur, comme un frère et même, un peu plus et elle avait souffert dans un premier temps de son indifférence à son égard, puis elle en avait pris son parti et ils étaient devenus amis. Cependant, l'atmosphère particulière de cette croisière avait rouvert les plaies qu'elle croyait guéries et elle avait eu un frisson de jalousie très désagréable en entendant Duo prononcer le dernier nom avec une chaleur particulière. Mais elle se reprit très vite, " il FAUT que j'me trouve un mamour au plus vite pour me purger de tout ça... Ya sûrement un bô gosse qui traine du côté des célibataires, j'lui donne ses infos et j'fonce!!! " pensa-t-elle.  
" Tout a un prix, mon cher... "annonça-t-elle en bluffant  
" qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? " répondit Duo ayant repris son sérieux;  
" Conso gratuites pour chaque p'tit mec que je débauche sur cette croisière !!! " clama-t-elle  
" Ouhla, tu vas m'couler la baraque, avec ton charme ravageur ils vont s'amener par centaines... Bah, je n'ai pas le choix je cède... "  
" Ton chouchou Heero-chan possède le coupon de ton pote Wufei, tu l'diras à Sally! -clin d'œil mais non j'le dirais à personne- et je suis l'heureuse dépositaire du coupon que tu convoites ... "  
Duo un peu vert que Hirde ait tout de suite compris à qui attribuer chaque nom, lui tira la langue comme un gosse.  
" Bon alors quel est ton prix pour échanger ton Heero-chan contre mon Quatre Riberba Winner ??? "  
" Uh uh uh, J'AI PLEIN D'IDEES COQUINES pour ce milliardaire à la gueule d'ange !!! C'est gratuit !!!" et Hirde tendit son coupon à Duo, la mine réjouie et des idées plein la tête.  
Surpris Duo ravala ses plaisanteries et procéda sans plus attendre à l'échange. Puis il accorda à son amie un vrai sourire et un " Merci " sincère.  
Cette dernière repartit immédiatement vers la piste en quête de bô-gôsses esseulés.  
Sally se rapprocha de Duo, impatiente d'avoir les résultats de son entretien. Duo encore sous le choc lisait et relisait le nom qu'il tenait entre ses mains échafaudant mille projets de cadeaux tous plus farfelus et irréalisables que les autres. Il donna l'information qu'attendait Sally, sans plaisanterie superflue et en l'assurant que son secret serait bien gardé.  
  
Sally trouva Heero attablé à un guéridon non loin de l'estrade sur laquelle les musiciens reprenaient place pour finir la soirée par quelques ballades romantiques. Il semblait apprécier la musique et elle hésita un instant à lui présenter sa requête. Le temps pressait, les inscriptions seraient bientôt closes et une superbe pâtisserie entrerait dans un instant accompagnée de Wufei. Le nom l'homme qu'elle aimait fortifia sa résolution et elle aborda Heero d'une voix mélodieuse: " Monsieur Yuy, puis-je vous entretenir un court instant ? "  
" Hm ? " fut la réponse de l'intéressé qui avait remarqué son manège depuis un bon moment. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à décourager l'entreprenante Miss Peacecraft qui l'avait traîné sur la piste de danse plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et qui avait jacassé comme une pie d'un bout à l'autre, pour supporter une autre attaque de la gent féminine. Sally lui ayant fait bonne impression au départ, il lui accorda un peu d'attention.  
Prenant cela pour un oui, elle s'assit à côté de lui prenant soin de ne pas lui cacher son client (Quatre pour celles qui ne suivent pas) qui n'était qu'à quelques tables de là.  
" Une personne souhaiterait échanger son coupon avec vous au plus vite, cela vous semble-t-il possible ?" murmura-t-elle.  
Heero nota la respiration plus rapide, les yeux plus doux et plus brillants de Sally et compris tout de suite la raison de cette demande. Il esquissa un sourire poli et lui tendit son coupon sans faire de commentaire. Sally le prit et vérifia le nom inscrit visiblement soulagée et émue, elle lui tendit le sien et inscrit leurs noms sur sa liste.  
" Voulez vous enregistrer ce nom ou désirez vous faire un échange ? " demanda-t-elle pour la forme.  
" Hm ! " indiqua Heero en secouant un peu la tête et il rangea son coupon dans sa poche ans même jeter un regard dessus, ne connaissant personne sauf son client, le nom ne ferait pas une grande différence. Son commanditaire, au courant des pratiques en vigueur sur le yacht lui avait fourni dans son équipement un cadeau pour femme et un cadeau pour homme tout à fait convenable et déjà emballé.  
La jeune femme le remercia brièvement et s'éclipsa le laissant faire son travail.  
  
Elle rejoignit Hirde pour récapituler les noms inscrits et rappeler aux retardataires les règles du jeu.   
  
Quatre était retourné s'asseoir auprès des musiciens après avoir fait danser sans enthousiasme les jeunes filles désignées par le capitaine. Il tournait et retournait le même nom dans sa tête : Trowa Barton, le nom inscrit sur son coupon, le nom de ce talentueux musicien qui avait touché son cœur d'une improbable façon. Dès qu'il l'avait vu son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade et sa tête à tourner. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Accoudé à sa table, Quatre regardait le musicien qui s'était installé au piano et modulait une chaude mélodie accompagné d'un violon et d'une batterie. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans bouger le moindre cil, Trowa emplissant tout son champ de vision, la musique enveloppait Quatre d'une douceur exquise. Le monde avait cessé d'exister. Trowa était son univers.   
  
Le musicien avait remarqué l'intérêt que lui portait le petit blond. Il en avait été surpris au début mais il appréciait vraiment cette adoration muette de son talent. Il avait donc joué mieux que jamais avec plus de brio et de cœur, se laissant lui même emporter par sa musique jusqu'à exprimer à travers elle ses émotions les plus intimes, celles qu'il n'aurait su exprimer par la parole.   
  
Le Capitaine prit alors la parole pour annoncer l'arrivée de Wufei muni de son somptueux gâteau en forme de Yacht, coupant ainsi la délicate communion musicale entre musicien et passager. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se regardèrent longuement voulant prolonger encore un moment leur fragile union. Quatre s'éloigna le premier rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et rejoignit le Capitaine qui l'avait appelé. Trowa se sentant soudain plus solitaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été se résolut à suivre son ange blond " Ange ? " pensa-t-il fugitivement en repoussant délicatement la mèche de cheveux châtains qui lui barrait le visage.  
  
Heero lui emboîta le pas. Il voulait sonder le musicien qui s'intéressait bien trop à son client. Après quelques minutes de conversation banale il devint évident que Trowa Barton savait habilement se débarrasser des p'tits curieux en affichant un masque de politesse glacée qui aurait refroidi n'importe qui. Heero, un pro de cette technique, la politesse en moins, avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Il finit par abandonner momentanément. Se rappelant de la réflexion de Duo au sujet du musicien, il se dirigea rapidement vers le bar. Du plus loin qu'il soit il plissa les yeux, cherchant à apercevoir Duo, l'objet de ses pensées inavouées. Ce comportement de lycéenne énamourée ne lui ressemblait pas !!! Son esprit analytique nota tous les symptômes : cœur battait trop vite, sa pression artérielle avait grimpé d'un cran, une étrange chaleur semblait le posséder, le reste de la pièce était devenu flou. Il accrocha un éclair violet du regard et se précipita à sa rencontre. Les yeux de cobalt et d'améthyste étaient entrés en résonance et leurs propriétaires vibraient d'une même émotion.   
  
Lorsque Heero ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, Duo se remit à travailler frénétiquement cherchant à retrouver ses esprits avant que son client ne s'aperçoive du trouble de son cœur.  
Heero de son côté ralentit sa course laissant sa conscience professionnelle reprendre le dessus sur ses errances émotionnelles.  
" Bonsoir! Vous m'aviez parlé d'un verre gratuit... " commença-t-il  
" YEEEESSSS ! Que désirez vous cher voyageur ? " s'enquit Duo joyeusement  
" J'aimerais goûter votre spécialité... "  
" Et un Duo's Special! Un! "   
Sirotant son cocktail mauve parfumé à la violette avec une certaine appréhension, Heero attaqua enfin le sujet qui l'avait poussé à venir prendre le risque se noyer dans le bavardage de l'Américain :  
" Vous m'avez dit que j'avais battu le record d'endurance d'un autre passager ?... "  
Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'intarissable Duo lui conte tout ce qu'il savait de Trowa aimable musicien français depuis son pays d'origine jusqu'à la couleur de ses caleçons.  
Ravis de retenir le Japonais aussi longtemps près de lui Duo laissa sa bouche donner toutes les informations qu'il détenait agrémentées de réflexions de son cru, pendant que ses yeux se gorgeaient de chaque détail anatomique de son interlocuteur. " Ya pas à dire, j'ai jamais vu de mec aussi troublant " s'autorisa-t-il à penser en son for intérieur " ses yeux sont si profonds, son profil si énergique... on sent une puissance immense dans tout son corps... comme une arme dangereusement attirante; je risque gros si je me laisse aller !... Quelle est cette tristesse que je ressens au fond de lui ? Oui, il ressemble à Trowa... par le mystère qui l'entoure et son silence... je sens qu'il se détend avec moi. Est-ce parce qu'il pense qu'il n'a rien à craindre ? Que puis-je lui offrir à part ma propre solitude ?... Rien à faire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que le sourire si doux qui se devine sur ses lèvres me soit destiné... J'ai envie de l'embrasser... Oh my god... Je tombe amoureux au premier regard d'un garçon... Love at the first Sight... "  
  
Heero laissait la partie analytique de son cerveau extraire les informations du flot de paroles qui l'assaillait, mettant de côté les détails les plus improbables et les plaisanteries qui ponctuaient le récit de son interlocuteur. Il se permit alors de replonger dans le regard lavande de Duo. Et il s'y noya. Un tendre sourire vint illuminer sa physionomie, son cœur si longtemps endormi venait de gagner sa première victoire sur le Soldat Parfait. Heero avait tué ses émotions il y avait bien longtemps déjà. Recruté dès son plus jeune âge par une organisation secrète il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une quelconque famille. Au cours d'un entraînement extrême son instructeur avait poussé à la limite ses réflexes, son endurance, son self-control et sa mémoire. Toute faiblesse avait été éliminée de façon systématique afin qu'il soit une arme parfaite et sans âme entres mains de ses commanditaires. Et il l'avait été, en temps de guerre, tuant de sang froid toutes les cibles qu'on lui indiquait, et d'autres choses plus atroces encore. La paix était venue mettre un terme à ce bain de sang. La plupart des membres de l'organisation étaient sous les verrous. Et après un passage à vide, Heero avait pris la première décision de sa vie : vivre. Il avait trouvé un travail d'agent de sécurité, puis ses capacités ayant été découvertes on l'avait promu à un poste de garde du corps. Ce qui lui convenait mieux. Et maintenant, son cœur se réveillait discrètement , réchauffé par la joie de vivre excessive de Duo.  
Chapitre 4 : HmmmmHmmmHmmmmm  
Le richissime Quatre Raberba Winner se morfondait au bar. Il avait cherché un cadeau pour Trowa dans toutes les boutiques du navire et n'y avait rien vu d'approprié. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas faire étalage de sa fortune, et encore moins faire dans le banal... Il soupira longuement. Duo qui avait remarqué l'air abattu de son client, s'approcha. Quatre leva ses yeux de chien-battu-devant-un-os-a-moelle-trop-gras-qui-n-est-pas-pour-lui.   
" Vous avez l'air soucieux little Quatre " constata l'Américain attendri.  
" Je ne trouve pas de cadeau pour Tr... quelqu'un. J'ai pourtant fait toutes les boutiques ce matin... " avoua Quatre.  
" Je suis l'homme de la situation ! " claironna Duo en bombant le torse, son torchon sur l'épaule. " Il faut analyser la personnalité de votre partenaire, et trouver ce qu'il lui plaît de faire. Par exemple, dessiner son portrait s'il aime la peinture, ou lui écrire une chanson s'il aime la musique... "   
Quatre se mit à rougir sérieusement à la grande satisfaction de Duo qui s'auto proclama "Sherlock Duo Holmes" intérieurement. Quatre se préparait à s'esquiver lorsque Trowa vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bar. Duo lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il se rapproche d'eux. Le musicien obtempéra de bonne grâce entraînant dans son sillage Heero qui le filait " discrètement ". A sa vue Duo se figea et se retourna brusquement sous le fallacieux prétexte de leur sortir un verre. Tout à sa propre émotion, le garde du corps ne remarqua pas le trouble qui prenait possession de ses voisins. Son regard suivit le mouvement sensuel de la natte et se figea sur le postérieur rebondi de son propriétaire. Il perdit tout à fait le contrôle et serra très fort les poings pour ne pas empoigner ces appâts si tentants. De son côté Quatre n'osait plus respirer, et sentait son visage se pivoiner de plus en plus. Trowa regardait le charmant visage de son voisin rosir et le charme enfantin de Quatre lui donna envie de le câliner gentiment.  
" Exceptionnellement, c'est ma tournée !!! Cocktails de jus de fruits glacés avec paille et palmier!!! " hurla Duo pour se donner contenance.  
Ses clients, enfin arrachés à leurs pensées inavouables se jetèrent sur leurs verres.   
  
Wufei sortait d'une des bijouterie du navire l'air préoccupé. Il faisait tourner entre ses doigts un petit écrin bleu nuit renfermant ses espoirs, ses rêves et ses craintes. Le visage fermé, il alla s'accouder à la balustrade surplombant la piscine et ses yeux balayèrent les passagers affalés sur les transats refaisant griller au soleil alignés comme des saucisses sur le grill. Son regard rencontra celui qu'il recherchait inconsciemment, et ses doutes laissèrent la place au désir. Sally se rendait au bord de la piscine tous les jours après le déjeuner. Sa présence en temps que médecin de bord rassurait les passagers. Elle finit de soigner une écorchure au genou d'une fillette et lui sourit gentiment. Levant les yeux vers la passerelle elle plongea soudain dans le regard de braise de Wufei. Bien qu'éloignés de plusieurs mètres le regard rivé l'un dans l'autre ils eurent l'impression d'être tout proche. Elle sourit à son ami, qui ne manqua pas d'observer la légère rougeur qui animait ses joues. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sally le rejoignait. Une fois de plus ils s'étaient compris sans la moindre parole. Elle vint s'accouder près de lui et il restèrent un moment silencieux, appréciant simplement leur communion d'esprit. Le vent jouait dans les cheveux bouclés de Sally qui se tourna face au vent pour lui échapper. La main de Wufei agissant comme ayant une volonté propre, vint libérer l'opulente chevelure de son amie et la caressa de longues minutes. Soudainement intimidée, elle ferma les yeux et frissonna de plaisir. Wufei vibrait de désir, s'autorisant pour une fois à se laisser aller aux sensations brûlantes qui parcouraient ses nerfs depuis ses doigts agiles jusqu'à son bas ventre surchauffé. Le flash d'un appareil photo les fit brusquement retomber sur terre. Ils se séparèrent d'un pas et braquèrent quatre yeux assassins vers Hirde. Ce qui leur valu un autre éblouissement, l'hôtesse d'accueil les ayant trouvés trop drôles. Sally s'élança à la poursuite de l'imprudente. Hirde se fit pardonner en lui promettant de lui offrir les photos.   
  
" Deux Coca foudroyants !!! "commanda Treize en arrivant au bar, enlaçant son beau blond vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon de bain noir extrêmement moulant. Zechs se tourna vers son amant et sans se soucier du regard des autres passagers (qui en avaient pris leur parti d'ailleurs) lui roula une pelle monstrueuse. Duo les servit, une étrange jalousie au cœur, et retourna près d'Heero. Ce dernier regardait le couple et enregistra le peu de réaction de leur entourage. Oui, il était possible de s'aimer au grand jour. Le même genre de pensée cheminait dans l'esprit de ses voisins et faisait sauter les verrous des conventions sociales. Ils s'entre-regardèrent avec un espoir nouveau au fond des yeux.  
Bien plus tard ...  
" Toc Toc Toc "  
Heero hésitait à aller ouvrir, les yeux braqués sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il parcourut une nouvelle fois la fiche d'identité du musicien qui semblait hypnotiser son client. Nom : Trowa Barton, Age : 22 ans, Nationalité : Française, Dernier emploi connu : le plus grand cirque des colonies extra-planétaires. Aucun délit, pas de casier, famille entièrement disparue, et quelques prix et récompenses de prestigieux concours de musique...  
" Toc Toc Toc "  
Rien de suspect, c'est louche, voyons... si j'accède au fichier interpole......pensa Heero le maître des Hackeurs. Craquer les protections de diverses institutions était son hobby. Jubilant par avance, il lança son programme désassembleur.  
" Toc Toc Toc "  
" HN? "grogna-t-il en direction de la porte close.  
" Excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais le capitaine m'a chargé de vus remettre ce mess...WWWHHAAAAAA!!!MAIS C'EST TROWA SUR CET ECRAN!!! C'EST SUPER!!! Z'AVEZ ACCES A INTERNET????OULAAAAA FBI!!! Z'ESTES MEGA DOUE POUR CRAQUER C'TE SITE!!!!! "hurla soudain un Duo survolté.  
Heero rabattit brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur et darda son regard le plus menaçant sur l'excité à la natte. Ce dernier lui tendit le message du capitaine, soudain calmé, " Trowa est l'honnêteté incarnée, votre petit protégé n'a rien à craindre! "ajouta-t-il avec un réel sérieux.  
" Hn... " fut la réponse très nuancée de son interlocuteur.  
Chapitre 5 : NOEL!!!!! (Ouais, ben, j'n'ai pô d'autres paroles tirées du générique du feuilleton... Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!)  
Quatre pénétra timidement dans la cabine de son garde du corps. Il fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'il obtienne un peu d'intimité sinon il n'arriverait JAMAIS à donner son cadeau au musicien de ses rêves. Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté il avait demandé à ce sympathique barman de l'accompagner. Mais il n'était pas encore là, paniqua déjà Quatre...  
" Vous souhaitez me voir, Monsieur ? " Heero se forçait vraiment à commencer la conversation, mais il trouvait le petit blond assez mal à l'aise comme ça.  
Quatre se tortilla un peu, rougit exagérément, puis prit une grande goulée d'air : " J'AI BESOIN D'UN PEU D'INTIMITE CE SOIR, il FAUT que je sois seul avec Tr... quelqu'un quelques heures... " il finit le dernier mot à moitié asphyxié. Cette brusque décharge d'adrénaline lui donna le courage de fixer Heero dans les yeux.  
" Hnnnn... " temporisa habilement Heero.  
" Et ben ! C'est pas si difficile que ça ! On peut lui donner une alarme de poche à enclencher s'il se passe la moindre chose et le laisser s'amuser benoîtement avec son mamour... " prononça une tête rieuse chaussée de deux yeux d'une improbable couleur violette. Duo vint alors se placer à côté d'Heero, histoire de l'obliger à se défendre de deux côtés durant la longue argumentation qu'avait préparé les deux complices afin de faire craquer l'homme-glaçon. Belle tactique militaire qui aurait certainement porté ses fruits si le dit " homme-glaçon " ne s'était pas perdu dans les beaux yeux de son interlocuteur soudain si proche.  
" Je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour effleurer cette chevelure dont je rêve chaque nuit, pensa Heero tout bouleversé, un pas de plus et je pourrais sentir ce corps si attirant contre le mien, crièrent les hormones d' Heero en délire, JE VEUX L'EMBRASSER ICI ET MAINTENANT !!! " Le Soldat Parfait n'esquissa pas un mouvement, mais le tumulte qui enflait en lui traversa à travers son regard brûlant la courte distance qui le séparait des yeux d'améthyste, hypnotisant l'Américain. Un silence chargé de désir s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens.  
Quatre les fixait depuis un bon moment un sourire ravi aux lèvres, la chaleur qui s'exprimait devant lui renforçait sa décision d'ouvrir son cœur à l'homme de sa vie...  
Un chahut se fit entendre à l'extérieur, brisant le charme. Les deux fautifs sursautèrent de concert et Heero donna à Quatre un émetteur qui lui permettrait de l'appeler en cas de souci. Ce dernier s'en fut donc tout heureux et alla se préparer pour son dîner romantique.  
  
Chapitre 5 : NOEL!!!!! (Ouais, ben, j'n'ai pô d'autre paroles tirées du générique du feuilleton... Help!!!)  
  
Sally se recoiffait pour la trentième fois, soupirant après telle mèche rebelle, ou tel épi disgracieux. C'est vrai qu'au bout de trois mille coups de brosse, ses cheveux étaient devenus électriques voire même intraitables. Le miracle vint en la personne de la Princesse Réléna (comment ça? Mais oui elle peut être sympa de temps en temps... Je crois que c'est La Yaoi-fic dans laquelle elle morfle le moins!!!).   
" Je pense qu'il vous faut IMPERATIVEMENT une mousse coiffante, venez un instant dans ma suite, et je vous arrange cela en un tour de main! "   
A force de cajoleries, la princesse entraîna donc Sally vers son équipement capillaire High-Tech et eu tôt fait de lui redonner figure humaine. En mal de maternage, elle lui offrit également une séance de maquillage. La doctoresse la remercia chaleureusement et s'empressa de déguerpir avant d'être transformée en poupée grandeur réelle par les bonnes intentions de la jeune fille. Elle rejoint son poste au plus vite et enfila sa plus jolie robe puis son éternelle bouse blanche. S'abandonnant à sa rêverie elle caressait d'un doigt la couverture du livre ancien qu'elle destinait à Wufei. Un " Toc Toc " timide se fit alors entendre. Piquant un fart, elle se força à respirer profondément avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle reprit instantanément son masque professionnel en invitant un beau blond désemparé à entrer. Zechs, livide, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, s'affala sur une chaise. Il s'était embrouillé avec son amant pour une stupide affaire de goût et maintenant il ne le retrouvait plus. L'infirmerie étant le dernier endroit "public" où il pensait le trouver, il en déduisait hâtivement que Treize avait trouvé le réconfort dans une cabine "privée" entre les bras d'un, d'un, BWOUHOUHOUHOUHOU!!! sanglota-t-il de plus belle. La doctoresse décrocha son téléphone et hocha la tête trois fois. Puis elle tendit une boite de mouchoirs à l'amant éploré.   
" Votre ami est simplement allé se confier au Capitaine, ne craignez rien. Maintenant vous allez sécher vos larmes et aller lui faire vos excuses. Il vous attend sur la passerelle " dit-elle avec douceur, comme on parle à un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar.  
Se sentant revivre, le beau blond serra chaleureusement les mains de Sally, et fonça vers son mamour en bredouillant mille remerciements confus.  
Sally remis de l'ordre dans son office. Elle se retourna brusquement nez à nez avec Wufei, qui ayant trouvé la porte ouverte s'était avancé jusqu'à son bureau. Rougissante, elle lui dédia un de ses plus beaux sourires.   
Le chinois avait apporté un soin exceptionnel à son apparence. Ses cheveux, ordinairement tirés en arrière en une courte queue, étaient à présent libres est venaient jouer sur ses épaules. Il avait revêtu un costume occidental noir, qui s'ouvrait sur une chemise à col Mao violine. Ses yeux en amande brillaient de mille feux. Sally soudain intimidée se tourna à demi et quitta son uniforme revêche. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Wufei, son cadeau à la main. Les joues rosies par avance, elle lui tendit le paquet respectueusement. Ils savouraient le silence qui les entourait chaleureusement, les coupant un instant du reste du monde. Le Livre ancien plut énormément à Wufei. Il le posa avec une grande douceur sur la table, et invita du regard Sally à venir lui indiquer les meilleurs passages. Celle-ci se rapprocha donc tout près de son aimé et tourna quelques pages. Passé quelques minutes, Wufei avança la main et referma l'ouvrage.   
" Merci infiniment, Sally. " murmura-t-il, brisant à regret le confort du silence.  
Elle lui sourit affectueusement, sa main restant à quelques centimètres de celle du jeune homme.   
Sally sursauta brusquement lorsque Wufei lui pris la main. Avait-elle parlé tout haut ?  
Il lui embrassa délicatement la paume, et elle ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir. Rassuré par les réactions de sa compagne, Wufei osa enfin lui présenter l'écrin contenant la superbe bague de fiançailles qu'il lui destinait. Sally prit l'écrin et resta un moment interdite devant la merveille qu'il recelait.  
"Sally, ma douce, veux-tu être ma fiancée ? pour toujours ?" précisa-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
" Je désire que notre relation soit sérieuse, mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre immédiatement... " lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Sally avait déjà glissé la bague à son doigt, et elle répondit avec passion au baiser du bel asiatique.  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se dessoudèrent, elle lui avoua simplement " Je t'aime, Wufei ", en prononçant son nom si passionnément qu'il en fut transporté de joie.  
  
Plus tard...  
  
Trowa fut introduit dans la suite de son admirateur par un Heero soupçonneux, qui insista pour faire une dernière fois le tour des baies vitrées et vérifier que tous les rideaux étaient bien hermétiquement fermés. Il vérifia que l'émetteur de Quatre fonctionnait et se décida à les laisser seuls.  
Un piano avait été installé dans la somptueuse suite du milliardaire. Quatre alla s'accouder dessus et toussota un peu. Un silence gêné se fit. Rouge écarlate, Quatre serrait ses mains compulsivement pour les empêcher de trembler. Trowa, fronça un sourcil interrogateur mais n'osa l'embarrasser d'avantage.  
La pénombre due aux rideaux tirés, donna à Quatre le courage de se lancer :  
  
" Je suis venu trouver ma voie sur ce bateau... " modula-t-il d'une voix peu assurée  
  
Quatre ferma les yeux fortement. Sa voix s'éleva en un chant tout d'abord timide mais qui devint limpide à mesure qu'il se laissait emporter par son cœur et qui s'amplifia crescendo.   
  
" Goûter un peu de cette liberté qu'on ne trouve que sur l'onde,  
Jamais je n'aurais osé vouloir plus, "  
  
Trowa le contourna délicatement et s'installa au piano. Laissant courir ses mains sur le clavier, sa mélodie s'harmonisa instantanément avec la voix du chanteur, l'accompagnant et l'exaltant.  
  
" Prisonnier dans ma cage dorée  
Je me suis préservé des manigances de la cour  
J'ai repoussé des dizaines de fiancées  
Aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi "  
  
Un sourire lumineux accompagna son regard en direction de Trowa.  
  
" C'est parce que je t'attendais  
Tu es venu réveiller mon cœur ensommeillé  
Tu m'as révélé la passion qui dormait en moi  
Je souhaite te suivre où tu iras  
Quoi qu'en disent mon père ou mes sœurs  
C'est près de toi qu'est ma vie  
Mon Cœur l'a compris bien avant que mon esprit l'accepte  
Je t'aime  
Trowa... "  
  
Le chanteur se tu alors que le musicien se levait de son banc. Les yeux émeraudes scintillaient d'émotion captivant le regard soudain apeuré de Quatre. Trowa posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du blond. Une larme de résignation dévala la joue de Quatre qui ferma les yeux, soudain livide. Le brun touché au plus profond de son cœur perdit toute once de raison. Il approcha ses lèvres du visage offert et mû par une envie irrépressible, lécha le sillon salé des larmes de Quatre. Ce dernier se colla à lui tremblant d'émotion, n'osant croire à tant de bonheur. Trowa passa un bras autour de la taille de son tendre ami, et sa main vint délicatement lui soulever le visage. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent alors en un premier baiser les faisant chavirer au creux d'un océan de délices. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, soudain ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
Les bras de Trowa serrèrent très fort le petit corps brûlant bouiné contre son large torse. Aucun n'entendit le léger "clic" signalant qu'une alarme allait retentir dans une des cabines toute proche...  
  
Un peu plus tôt....  
  
" Mmmm mmm mmm mmmm m mmmm mmmmm....Didn't know how lost I was untill I found youuuu.... "Chantonna Duo dans sa douche " Mmm mmm mmmmmm But you make me feel, Yeah you maaake me feeeel... Mmmmmmmmmmm When your heart beats next to mine hohohoo ... I'll be yours 'till the end of time, cause you make me feel.... Like a virgin, touch for the very first time... " La fin du refrain s'étrangla dans la gorge de l'Américain. " Mais à quoi je pense, moi !!! J'me fais des films !!! Et pi d'abord j'suis jamais sorti avec un garçon! Même si il a de beaux yeux, un corps de rêve, et que j'ai envie de l'embrasser... Et pi finalement, j'vais finir ma douche à l'eau froide!!! et sans chanter!!! "  
  
Heero déplia le papier nommant celui ou celle à qui il devrait offrir un des cadeaux préparés par Monsieur Riberba Winner père. Et il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il ramassa sa mâchoire fracassée à ses pieds et relut à haute voix le nom inscrit comme s'il avait besoin d'une preuve pour accepter ce coup de pousse du destin : DUO MAXWELL. "Bon, il faut que je lui fixe un rendez-vous qui ne perturbe pas l'emploi du temps de mon client... Tout de suite? Nan, il bosse... A midi? Nan, Quatre va manger, faut qu'j'le suive...Bon... Il reste la soirée... Quatre sera seul avec son musicien... Il faudra que je reste concentré sur ma mision....Ayahhh J'me reconnais plus! Dès que ce Baka d'Américain se pointe, je perds les pédales et j'envoie tout mon entraînement aux chiottes... Il FAUT que j'me calme... Vouais, en attendant, je vais aller surveiller les environs..."Heero effectua sa ronde l'esprit troublé...( vi vi je sais, Heero-chou est complètement OCC, mais bon, qui sait ce qu'il pense derrière son masque de glace...)  
Duo jetait ses vêtements hors du placard. La pile s'amoncelant sur le lit avait déjà atteint une bonne taille lorsque le combat cessa faute de combattant... " J'AI RIEN A ME METTRE !!! "hurla Duo en plein désespoir. Une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il s'élançait déjà vers la porte de sa cabine, direction les boutiques du bateau, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. " Woé !?! Faut que j'me calme !!!! Bon, les boutiques seront probablement fermées à cette heure... Et toutes mes amies en train de roucouler comme il se doit en ce soir de fête... Le mieux c'est encore de faire simple... D'toutes façons, Heero-chan ne regarde pas ce genre de détail... Aloooooors, (soupir), hop, une chemise violette, un jean noir moulant, vala!!! Uuuuuuh, c'serait top de mettre deux ceintures comme ce perso de jeux vidéo (Squall, FFVIII).... Sauf que ça fait un peu trop frigide...(T-T)... Bon alors un p'tit lacet en cuir noir... Vala, super sexy!!!! Vouais, j'me fais des films.... (soupiiiiiiiiirr)... MA SUIS PAS COIFFE !!! Hop... Suis prêt !!! J'vais m'prendre le râteau du siècle, mais j'suis heureux quand même.... Suis MASO !!!! Hop, le paquet cadeau... Et en route, mauvaise troupe !!! "  
Heero avait laissé Trowa et Quatre seuls, bien à contre cœur. Il ressentait un vrai malaise. " INCOMPREHENSIBLE !!!! " s'écria-t-il à haute voix dans le couloir, faisant sursauter un gentil couple enlacé contre une porte. Il s'excusa d'un demi-sourire et gagna sa cabine. Tournant et virant comme un lion en cage, le cœur serré comme dans un étrange gant de glace, il avait TROP CHAUD !!! Il enleva son T-shirt à la volée, lança son short dans un coin et se résolut à aller prendre sa troisième douche froide de la journée.... Une de moins qu'hier, constata le Japonais... Mais la journée n'est pas finie, lui indiqua aussitôt son esprit cartésien.   
" Toc, toc, toc "  
" Hn ?!? " (déjà?)  
Heero sortit à regret de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches. La main sur la poignée, il eu un instant d'hésitation.... Bah, après tout, ya rrrrien d'malllll, Duo est un mec, il s'ra pô choqué... Et pi j'vais pas l'laisser su'l'paillasson... Et il ouvrit sa porte.  
Sans voix, l'Américain le plus bavard de l'univers contempla l'objet de ses désirs inavouables, à demi nu, les mèches de cheveux d'ébène plaquées, pour une fois disciplinées, une myriade de gouttelettes dévalant sa peau, ce torse délicatement ciselé, jusqu'au barrage de la serviette. Le Japonais surpris par le mutisme de son invité, lui prit le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur. Duo sortit de sa transe à ce contact, ramassa sa mâchoire fracassée par terre, et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses hormones chauffées à blanc par le désir.  
Heero ouvrit son placard et y extirpa un T-shirt noir et un jean et s'habilla rapidement sans plus de pruderie. Rouge pivoine, Duo ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et se lança sur une litanie monocorde à propos de la chaleur étouffante des mers du sud, et du réchauffement de la planète. Au bout de quelques minutes il avait retrouvé son aisance habituelle et faisait le tour de la cabine en enchaînant les cris et les commentaires sur tout ce qui lui passait dans la main. Devant cette tornade humaine, Heero put reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.   
" Mais j'oubliais presque... J'ai un cadeau pour vous !!! " s'écria Duo soudain  
" Hm hm ??? " grogna Heero surpris  
" VALA!!! Bon, ce n'est pas grand chose..... Mais je suis sûr que ça vous manque... " commenta Duo  
Heero déballa le cadeau, un peu inquiet, et en sortit... Une GameBoy couleur avec le jeu Tetris !!! Il contempla le présent éberlué...  
" C'est un jeu d'adresse qui développe la vitesse de réaction et la logique.... " précisa Duo tout content " Aloooors, on l'allume coooomme ça! " Heero s'assit sur son lit la console dans les mains " et on place son pouce de cette manière " Duo s'installa dans son dos, il lui positionna les mains correctement " le paddle déplace les pièces, le premier bouton les fait tourner et le deuxième les fait tomber " les pouces de l'Américain venant appuyer ceux sur ceux du Japonais. Heero se laissa submergé par le plaisir de sentir le torse de Duo appuyé contre son dos, ses mais sur les siennes. Ils jouèrent un moment joue contre joue. Jusqu'à ce que Duo se désolidarise à regret du corps brûlant de son ami et se coule à ses côtés en un souple mouvement félin. Heero continua la partie, cela lui permit de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Puis il en commença une deuxième, par plaisir du jeu...  
Pendant ce temps, Duo se gorgeait les yeux de l'image de son aimé à s'en faire exploser les hormones.   
Lorsque le Japonais leva les yeux, il plongea dans le regard hypnotique de son invité, les beaux yeux violets brillants de désir.   
" Duo... " prononça-t-il doucement pris d'une soudaine inspiration " je te remercie pour ton cadeau.... " Il s'approcha lentement de l'Américain " Je n'ai rien d'aussi bien à t'offrir... Alors... " Il stoppa juste à quelques centimètres de sa proie et plaça sa main sur l'épaule tremblante. Ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement celles de Duo, et un vertige d'émotion les firent quitter le monde réel. L'Américain fou de bonheur sentit toutes ses appréhensions s'envoler et se jeta avec passion au cou du Japonais approfondissant leur baiser. Heero rompit le baiser et fit glisser sa langue experte en mille arabesques humides qui arrachait à sa victime des petits cris de plaisir. Devant l'enthousiasme de son partenaire, Heero rugit de joie et entreprit d'arracher la barrière de tissu qui le privait du corps de son ami. Haletant, Duo laissa Heero jouer des mains sur son corps faisant monter sa température en flèche, pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur le T-shirt noir qui ne lui résista pas longtemps.  
" bipbipbipbipbipBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP !!!!!!!!!!!! "  
Le cerveau du Japonais bascula en mode Soldat Parfait en moins de deux battements de cils. Il sauta sur son arme et sortit en trombe torse nu dans le couloir. Il se précipita dans la suite de son client, arracha la porte de ses gonds et effectua une roulade jusqu'au centre de la pièce principale. Les deux corps allongés sur le canapé figèrent leur étreinte. Trowa tourna son regard émeraude vers l'intrus et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Quatre, les yeux voilés, les joues rosies de plaisir, rajusta sa chemise maladroitement, et adressa un sourire lumineux à Duo qui entrait à son tour, la natte à demi défaite et la chemise ouverte largement. Heero fit un tour rapide de la pièce, plus pour se donner contenance que par réelle inquiétude. Adressant à Quatre une réprimande muette d'un coup d'œil semi-rageur, et quitta les lieux, laissant le couple reprendre ses ébats. Duo suivi son compagnon comme son ombre et leurs pas s'accordèrent aussitôt. Leurs mains se rejoignirent et leurs doigts se soudèrent comme doués d'une volonté propre. A peine à mi-chemin, ils s'enlacèrent langoureusement.  
" I love you, Hee-chan... " murmura Duo, " Aï Shiteru, Duo... " confessa Heero, la voix rauque.  
Epilogue  
  
Heero donna sa dém et vint rejoindre le staff du yatch, en tant que responsable de la sécurité.  
Quatre prévint son père de sa volonté de rester près de Trowa, et fut temporairement déshérité. Le Capitaine Howard l'accueillit avec joie dans l'orchestre en tant que chanteur.   
Le Capitaine Howard repris son look hawaïen.  
Wufei et Sally convolèrent peu après en justes noces.  
Treize et Zechs furent heureux.  
Et Réléna eu beaucoup d'enfants avec On-s-en-fout-qui.  
Fin  
Bah valaaaaaaaaa... ^____________^  
  
Dire que j'ai mis plusieurs semaines à écrire cette fic... Mais comment faites vous les filles pour y arriver en quelques heures...  
  
Je ne sais pas si j'en écrirais d'autres, mais je suis heureuse de participer à ce grand défouloir collectif... Spéciale dédicace pour toutes les auteuses de fics super méga douées ! ! ! Asuka-sama, Tante Asrial, Aakanee-chan, Tama, etc...  
  
Sayonara ! 


End file.
